And The Rain
by Astalavisbay
Summary: Set after 'The Illusions' only a short reference to the book.


* * *

It was raining.

Great.

Hawks in general do not like the rain, come to think of it neither do most humans.

It started raining just a few minutes after I came back to my branch, I saw the drizzle but I thought it would past. I was wrong; it picked up after a few minutes and was raining very heavily, my tree offered limited shelter.

I mentally smacked my forehead, of course! There was a meeting in Cassie's barn after school and no way could I get there in this rain.

No one actually told me about the meeting but I figured hey, since I already knew no harm was done.

I walked to the barn. There were no bicycles, no nothing actually. Either they had all flown here or I mistimed the meeting. Anyway, the rain still wasn't letting up so Cassie wouldn't mind me crashing there until it stopped.

I opened the barn door and stepped inside. The hay looked like it had been sat on and some crumbs on the floor. They had definitely been here.  
My eyes widened. Stupid! Ever since the, my imprisonment with Taylor and the memories and…No, deep breaths. You're here, safe.

Protecting me by not letting me go for missions! What if they were in trouble?

I demorphed and flew out. By that time the rain had been reduced to a slight drizzle. I flew to Erek's house.

I flew into his garden which was actually a holograph and morphed human. I let myself in and found Erek at a computer.

"Where are they?" I demanded.

Erek grinned "They didn't actually tell me, all I know is that they're at a farm, investigating, it seems the Yeerks are planning to take over the people there as Visser Three ordered. It seems the people there are very influential."

I snorted "Influential?"

Erek shrugged "Apparently, I'll give you the coordinates if you like."

He began tapping on his computer but suddenly stopped, his holographic eyes got wide, very wide.

That could not be good (What is it?) I demanded as I quickly demorphed.

Erek kept tapping on the computer "It seems they were in chicken morph and so was Visser 3, the human controllers knew that one of the chickens was going to act strangely so they kept an extra eye out. The others were discovered within minutes."

I thought for a moment (We need to rescue them, Erek would it go against your programming to rescue without violence?)

Erek pondered for a while "I guess not, what you have in mind?"

We soared over to the farm, well I did. Erek just walked. Fast.

We were at the farm faster than you can say all the words in a dictionary. Erek programmed a hologram over us so that we looked like two workers.

How're we going to find our way around here? I wondered.

Erek grinned with his 'canine' jaws. "We stop and ask for directions."

Erek walked up to one of the staff and asked him where the chickens were kept. The staff member 'Steve' looked suspiciously at us.

I had demorphed a few minutes ago so I said "Business, if you know what I mean. The Visser is keeping it hushed up."

At the sound of the Visser's name he quickly pointed the place out and got out of our way quickly. The Visser wasn't big on his subordinates.

We quickly got there and found five chickens strung up by their legs. "I'm assuming it's you guys?" I said trying not to laugh.

A chicken looked up (If it isn't my favorite Bird-Boy)  
Marco of course, the others were more welcoming.

Erek and I quickly untied them and they demorphed. "Thanks for coming to get us Tobias, I hear deep fry isn't good for skin" Marco joked with relief.

After we all got home, Jake pulled me aside. "Tobias" he said awkwardly "I'm sorry for y'know, leaving you out of the loop but it's just that," he stopped for a moment.

I shrugged "I understand, but no more of this 'leave Tobias out of missions' nonsense. I had enough of that before I got my morphing back." I laughed a little.

* * *

"FOOL!" Crayak thundered. "I ALMOST HAD THEM!"

His eye turned to glare at the Ellimist "YOU! IT'S YOU WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN!"

"I never interfere" the Ellimist remarked calmly, a knowing look on his face "I just let it rain."


End file.
